the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Excellent Era
Excellent Era (嘉世, Jīashì) is an Esports team that debuted during Season 1 of the Glory Professional Alliance. History Excellent Era debuted in Season 1 with a roster comprising of Ye Qiu, Wu Xuefeng, Xue Mingkai, Qin Tianran, Xia Ming, Yin Xiong. Excellent Era was known as the dark horse team in the Glory Pro Alliance because they were a grassroots team with the minimum of six players, who are in-game experts. In the early days of the Glory Professional Alliance, Excellent Era was dominant, winning three championships. During that time, the focus of the team was Ye Qiu, and many people thought that Excellent Era only won because of him. Players such as Wu Xuefeng were unappreciated and many online players said that they too could become Ye Qiu's partner. In Season 4, the team reached the Grand Finals once again. This time, however, they were bested by Tyranny and did not win the Championship for the first time in history. The team failed to enter the Grand Finals for the first time in Season 5, as they were eliminated by Hundred Blossoms in the Semi-Finals. In Season 6, the team was eliminated in the Quarter-Finals as they failed to impress again. During Season 7, the team was once again eliminated in the Quarter-Finals, this time in a horrible fashion by Tiny Herb. The team was relegated after Season 8 as they placed 19th during the season. They participated in the Season 9 Challengers League. In the online stage, they dominated all of their opponents 10:0, and defeated Duskfire in the last stage of the online qualifier. In the offline stage, they were placed in Group D and topped the group with 40 points out of 40. In the playoffs, they cruised their way to the Grand Finals, where they were lost to Happy after Sun Xiang purposely disconnected from the game. After losing the qualifiers, Tao Xuan decided to transfer the players and accounts. He also sold off the in-game materials to other Clubs. As days passed, the guild storage shrank. Qiu Fei was the only one remaining in the team and was about to transfer to Tiny Herb, but Xia Zhongtian purchased the team and saved it. With Xia Zhongtian becoming the new CEO, their funds became limited, as he was sponsoring them out of his own money, and not using his company. The team moved out of their location opposite Happy Internet Cafe and moved to somewhere roughly 20km away from their former location. Qiu Fei became the new captain, and the new members of the team came from the training camp. 3 of their Technical Department members stayed behind to help the team.Chapter 1174 Together, they are known as 'New Excellent Era' (新嘉世, Xīn jiā shì). They won the Season 10 Challengers League on Matchday 35 by defeating Mysterious Fantasy and will return during Season 11.Chapter 1360 Current Roster Transfers Retired *-*Originally signed a contract, though died before the season began *-**Retired due to being forced out and created a new team Team Operations Guilds Excellent Dynasty Backed by Excellent Era, Excellent Dynasty is a distinguished guild and stands below the Three Great Guilds, which are Blue Brook Guild, Herb Garden, and Tyrannical Ambition. In the past, Excellent Dynasty stood at the top of all guilds when Excellent Era won three consecutive Pro Alliance championships. Even in the years following Excellent Era's decline, Excellent Dynasty still has a strong foundation.Chapter 83 Achievements * Season 1 Champions (1st in Regular Season) * Season 2 Champions (1st in Regular Season with 276 points) * Season 3 Champions (2nd in Regular Season) * Season 4 Runner-UpBaidu Ye Xiu * Season 5 - 3rd-4th * Season 6 - 5-8th * Season 7 - 5-8th (8th in Regular Season) * Season 8 - 19th (Relegated) * Season 9 Challengers League Runner-Up * Season 10 Challengers League Champions Matches Season 8 Gallery Ep1 3.JPG EEAll-Stars.png|Excellent Era at Season 8 All-Star Weekend For the Glory.jpg|Excellent Era in Season 1 (Poster from For the Glory) Trivia * During Season 2, they had 9.2 points per match (for a total of 276 points) against the 15 other teams in the Alliance at this time. ** The author stated in an earlier chapter that they had gained a total of 314 points for an average of 8.26 points against 19 other teams. * Sun Xiang was transferred to Excellent Era during Season 8 for seven million RMB.Chapter 635 * Eating is not allowed in the team's training room. Additionally, smoking is also not allowed after Ye Xiu left the team.Chapter 893 * After losing in the Challengers League the team went bankrupt. Ye Xiu asked Xia Zhongtian, a rich fan and sponsor of Excellent Era since Season 3, to buy the team in order to save it. Chapter 1069 * Tao Xuan left the team after the scandals of losing in the Challengers League and the revelation of why Ye Xiu truly left Excellent Era. He opens a shop in the USA.Chapter 1084 * Qiu Fei refused to leave the team, as others did after the team closed down. Though he almost joined Tiny Herb, after Xia Zhongtian buys Excellent Era, Qiu Fei remains on the team and becomes the captain. * Ye Xiu helped depressed Excellent Era fans regain hope, and continued supporting the team with his words. Fans still respect him and see him as their captain for all he did for the team. * During the Season 9 Challengers League Finals against Happy, Su Mucheng withdrew from the match after defeating Sun Zheping and announced her decision to cut ties with Excellent Era before moving to Happy's player seats. ** Simultaneously, in the Team Challenge, Sun Xiang also withdrew from the match after being placed in a 1v2 situation against Ye Xiu's Lord Grim and An Wenyi's Little Cold Hands despite his One Autumn Leaf having the HP advantage. This resulted in a win for Happy.Chapter 1052 * Excellent Era is the first team to have two Master Tacticians play for the team (Ye Xiu and Xiao Shiqin). ** They are also the first Championship team to have been relegated. References Category:Team Category:Excellent Era